


Tribute

by LarielRomeniel



Series: LoT Drabbles [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Crossover speculation, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarielRomeniel/pseuds/LarielRomeniel
Summary: "I watched Sara and Mr. Rory mourn Leonard Snart once."





	Tribute

**Author's Note:**

> Sparked by a Tumblr conversation about Stein's exit from Legends. Presumes we're getting an Earth-X Snart.

"Professor!" Leonard cradled Stein with one arm, his free hand pressing against the wound, trying to keep pressure on it. "Crazy old man," he muttered. "Why the hell did you take a shot for me?"

Stein had to be in pain, but managed a chuckle. "I watched Sara and Mr. Rory mourn Leonard Snart once. Not again."

 _Crazy old man._ Leonard shook his head. "I'm not that man!" he argued, his voice becoming rough.

"I know," Stein replied, sliding his hand over Leonard’s, removing it from the wound and squeezing it hard. "But I can honor him by saving you."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly hope they aren't planning to kill Stein off. I'd rather him be able to return as a guest star advising Team Flash and Team Legends.


End file.
